Surgical post-operative drainage bags such as colostomy or ileostomy bags (often called "ostomy bags") are usually made of flexible plastics material. They frequently have an outlet at what is the bottom of the bag when the bag is in use. Such an outlet must have an effective closure which is preferably simple to operate. An object of the invention is to provide a simple and effective closure device for such bags.